gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 12 – Atak na Kywalker
— Nie jest za dobrze — zaczęła Aldebara. — Jezeli Bothanie się nie mylą i przejęli właściwe dane, Imperium planuje atak na Kywalker jeszcze dziś. — Ale potrzebna nam do tego armia… — zmartwił się Luck. — Mogę poprowadzić swoją armię, ale nie gwarantuję zwycięstwa — dodał Crasher. — Nasza policja nie działa aż tak dobrze. Po chwili całe niebo zajęły imperialne statki. Imperator Palpatine sam zasiadł w myśliwcu TIE. Całe miasto było bombardowane. — Zupełnie jak podczas wielkiego balu — przyznał komendant Crasher. — Ale znam miejsce, chodźcie, będziecie tam dość bezpieczni. Oczom Feela, Lucka i Aldebary ukazała się pewna niewielka góra, a pod nią jaskinia. Wszyscy do niej weszli. Chcieli odeprzeć atak Imperium, jednak nie mieli jak. — Komendancie! — meldował jeden z policjantów. — Już zmietli ponad 65% armii, nie wygramy tego! Feel popatrzył na Lucka i swą żonę. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. „Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Jedi” — pomyślał, po chwili dodał — „A może… nie, nie mamy.” Gdy statki TIE otoczyły całą górę, wszyscy mieli przed oczami całe swoje życie. Ewad przypomniał sobie, jak poznał Aldebarę na Jueseju, który został wysadzony. Przypomniał sobie o podróży na Coruscant, gdzie szkolił się jako Jedi… „Jako Jedi!” — pomyślał i uśmiechnął się, po czym rozmyślał dalej: przypomniał sobie konwersacje z Yodą, zlecenia od Palpatine'a. Nie wiedział wtedy, ile zła wyrządzi, słuchając go. Nie wiedział, bo skąd miał wiedzieć? Znikąd. Nikt mu o tym nie powiedział. Wtem rozległ się hałas. Między chmurami pojawiły się przelatujące V-wingi. — Wroobel 1, Wroobel 2, to trójki! Wroobel 1, odezwij się! Eskadra Wroobli bezproblemowo rozwaliła większość TIE'i, a szturmowcy uciekli w głąb miejscowego lasu. — O nie! To jest pułapka! — przeraził się Sheev i uciekał razem ze swą armią. — Pułapka nie byle jaka! — uśmiechnął się Ackbar lecący jednym z V-wingu i pogonił imperatora aż do ruin ratusza. Przyjaciele siedzący w jaskini nie wiedzieli do końca, co się stało. Wyszli i zobaczyli jednego V-winga większego niż wszystkie. — Shmi Skywalker — powiedziała wychodząca z niego kobieta. — Królowa Królestwa Galaktycznego. Wasze starania przyniosły efekty, mistrzu Feelu. — Więc… to prawda? — zdziwił się Han Solo. — Tak. Królestwo jest znudzone walką rebelii i Imperium. Naszym priorytetem jest zniszczenie obu tych organizacji i razem przywrócić galaktyce wolność. — To tak jak naszym! — ucieszył się Feel. — Mam ofertę nie do odrzucenia — zaproponowała Skywalker. — Aldebaro, w naszym Królestwie przyda się Rada Ministrów. Ty zaś będziesz panią premier. A pan, mistrzu Feelu, zajmie się dowodzeniem Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych. Co mistrz na to? Zarówno Feel, Aldebara i Luck zgodzili się i stanęli na baczność, meldując królowej Shmi, a ta zrobiła zeza i odleciała swoim statkiem. Feel i przyjaciele również wsiedli na swój statek i polecieli za eskadrą. Mieli nadzieję na lepsze czasy… ∗ ∗ ∗ — Bracie Trzysta Trzydziesty Czwarty — rozległ się głos imperatora w niewielkim pomieszczeniu — …albo nie, trochę masz długi ten pseudonim… może będę ci mówił Three Three Four, zgoda? 334. Co ty na to? Czekaj, nie mów. Sprawa jest prosta: mistrz Feel przeżył rozkaz 66. Mało tego, kochasiu: połączył siły z królową Skywalker. A on to też kawał chłopa. Wyobraź sobie, kochasiu, że nie dość, że chce zagrozić mojemu Imperium, to jeszcze chce zniszczyć rebelię. Niezłe, co? — Niezłe, niezłe. Bo wie pan, prze pana, my jesteśmy źli, a nie oni. — No włacha. Toteż poproszę gubernatora Foksa, aby wreszcie wykorzystał Gwiazdę Śmierci i wysadził do drętwe Dantooine. Raz, a dobrze! ∗ ∗ ∗ — Drodzy szturmowcy. Już czas odpalić tę Gwiazdę Śmierci! — powiedział Foks do szturmowców. — Naszedł czas by rozprawić się z Kywalkerianami i całą Dantooine, na której przebywa mistrz Feel, zdrajca sithańskiego rodu! Razem z mistrzem Feelem zniszczona zostanie królowa Skywalker, a ten dzień przejdzie to historii jako ostatni dzień istnienia Królestwa! Ognia! Że co? — nagle Foks zmienił zdanie. — No dobra, nie odpalamy. Dostaliśmy informację, że mistrz Feel opuścił już Kywalker i przebywa na asteroidzie 212, gdzie znajduje się stolica Królestwa Galaktycznego. Lecimy tam i wysadzamy to! Ja! ∗ ∗ ∗ Cała stolica była w zakłopotaniu. Wszyscy analizowali Gwiazdę Śmierci, chcąc podejść do wysadzenia jej. W końcu pani królowa rozkazała wszystkim usiąść do V-wingów, a sama zajęła się planowaniem akcji. Czy mistrzowi Feelowi i eskadrze uda się wysadzić Gwiazdę Śmierci? Przekonacie się w kolejnej części Przypadków mistrza Feela! }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania